Beverage preparation machines for producing beverages such as coffee and tea are known in the art. In recent years beverage preparation machines have been developed for domestic use which utilise pre-packaged containers of beverage ingredients. These containers may take a range of forms including, for example, porous pads, sachets, pods, capsules and cartridges. Typically, such beverage preparation machines are configured to dispense hot beverages such as coffee and tea but may also be used to dispense other beverages. In the domestic setting it is normal to position the beverage preparation machine on a worktop in a room such as a kitchen where it is close to sources of water and electrical power. However, known beverage preparation machines, in particular those configured to dispense from pre-packaged containers of beverage ingredients, may take up valuable worktop space which may be needed at other times for other reasons, e.g. food preparation. However, such beverage preparation machines are not routinely put away off the worktop when not in use since such beverage preparation machines are usually relatively heavy due to dense internal components such as pumps and water heaters.